This invention is in the field of ignition systems and particularly wherein induced transient voltages of typical Kettering circuits are intermodulated to increase energy levels and also to provide multiple high energy level waveforms.
Typical Kettering circuits provide an induced voltage in the ignition transformer primary that is low in energy level and hence is inadequate to combust all the fuel in an engine.
Such typical prior art circuits, whether or not they are electronically controlled, do not make use of modulation principles to increase the voltage induced.
Also such typical prior art circuits are incapable of providing multiple pulses within a given igniter firing period, and especially none that have made use of intermodulation of such pulses to provide high energy levels.